


Откровенный разговор

by maleficio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio





	Откровенный разговор

Ханна тщательно надраивала залитые пивом столы. Нудная рутинная работа спорилась — она помогала хоть немного остудить раздражение и злость.

Злилась Ханна в основном на саму себя и немного — на Невилла Лонгботтома. Несколько лет после Хогвартса они не встречались, а потом вдруг столкнулись на выставке саженцев. Оказалось, что у них масса тем для разговоров, и понимают они друг друга с полуслова. Ханна даже упомянула о своей мечте стать хозяйкой таверны, Невилл горячо ее поддержал. И вот теперь она стала гордой владелицей «Дырявого котла», а ее давний друг во всем помогал ей и даже жил в комнатке под чердаком. В этом-то и была проблема.

Не удивительно, что соприкасаются руки людей, которые вместе моют посуду или копают лунки для овощей. Не удивительно, что надежный друг подхватывает тебя, уработавшуюся вусмерть, и несет на руках по лестнице. Не удивительно, что ты оставляешь сердечки на записках с просьбой купить угля и хлеба, и даже если целуешь бумагу, ничего странного в этом нет.

Удивительными были оцепенение и немота, которые завладевали Ханной, когда она пыталась сказать Невиллу о своих чувствах. А уж если ей вдруг приходило в голову открыто показать их, скажем, поцеловать его в губы — о, тогда сразу хотелось провалиться под землю или превратиться в соляной столп.

Причем она подозревала, что с Невиллом происходит нечто похожее. Иногда он так пристально смотрел на нее, начинал что-то говорить... а потом краснел как рак и выскакивал из комнаты.

Каждый день она твердила себе, что им нужно поговорить, и каждый день откладывала объяснения.

«Нет, надо решиться!» — сказала она себе и громко позвала:

— Нев, эй, Нев!

Невилл выскочил из чулана — взъерошенный, с закатанными рукавами и с лобзиком в руках.

— Кажется, я скоро сделаю эту полку!

— Невилл, я хотела сказать тебе...

— Ой, Ханна, я тоже!

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, краснея все больше, а потом одновременно воскликнули:

— У меня же суп варится!

— А я гвоздей не купил!

Оба бросились в разные стороны.

Минутой позже Ханна сидела у пустой плиты и рыдала. «Почему все так глупо получается?»

Горе требовало выхода, и она стала отчаянно драить решетку, хотя та и так сияла. Затем перетащила стулья из кухни в зал и назад. А после решила убрать комнату Невилла, хотя он всегда просил ее не утруждать себя этим.

Там все пахло им: его постель, аккуратно развешенная в узком шкафу одежда, даже книги на столе. Даже небольшое растение в горшке, больше всего похожее на клубок колючей проволоки.

Убравшись, Ханна пригорюнилась над растением. Вообще-то Невилл предупреждал ее не приближаться к нему, но что с того? «Даже если оно исколет мне руки, что с того? Так мне и надо!»

В порыве самоуничижения Ханна дотронулась до растения. Ее крик раздался по всей таверне, но внутри не было никого, кто бы мог ее услышать.

***

Невилл возвращался из лавки, неся кулек гнутых гвоздей. Вообще-то они были серебряными и предназначались для заклинаний, а не для полок, но в таверне-то у него все равно был целый мешок этого добра.

В голове крутились мысли о Ханне. О ее веселой улыбке, ласковых глазах. Это все пугало его до ужаса. Стоило ему решиться открыто заявить о своих чувствах, как все тело немело, а изо рта сама собой вылетала ужасная чушь. Вот как сегодня с гвоздями!

Он вошел в таверну, ожидая услышать привычный грохот перестановок или яростной уборки, но «Дырявый котел» встретил его мертвой тишиной.

— Ханна? — осторожно позвал Невилл.

Ему никто не ответил. Он положил кулек с гвоздями на стойку бара и отправился на кухню: там было пусто. Поднялся по лестнице, заглянул в комнатку Ханны — пусто.

«Наверное, она куда-то ушла»

Порешив на этом, Невилл решил пойти к себе, распахнул дверь — и замер на пороге.

Комната представляла собой сплошной лес бурых колючих побегов. В самом центре висела между полом и потолком Ханна, удерживаемая гибкими плетями. Растение задрало ей голову и зажало рот толстым побегом, а колючки изодрали ее одежду в клочья, обнажив нежное тело. Ее розовые соски на сдавленных побегами грудях торчали вверх, а между широко разведенных ног мерно двигался еще один отросток, совершенно нагло проникая внутрь.

— Ханна! Сейчас! Сейчас я тебя спасу!

Невилл бросился к ней, отталкивая и разрывая побеги. С усилием он вытащил «кляп» у нее изо рта.

— Ах, Невилл!

Он положил руку ей на грудь, чтобы освободить от хватки растения, и вздрогнул, когда Ханна удовлетворенно застонала. Он потер пальцами ее сосок, а потом взял его в рот, первый раз ощущая на языке вкус ее кожи. Свободной рукой он оттолкнул ласкавший ее отросток и дотронулся до нее между ног. Она была влажной, и пальцы Невилла легко проскользнули внутрь.

— Ах, Невилл!

— Ханна!

Невилл почувствовал, как побеги смыкаются вокруг него, как срывают с него одежду и разрывают неподдающуюся ткань. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками он начал им помогать. Когда штаны слетели с его бедер, Ханна рванулась и, освободив ноги, обвила ими Невилла, скрестив лодыжки у него на пояснице. Его член потерся о ее исходящее желанием отверстие, и шепча: «Ханна», Невилл вошел в нее.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — прохрипел он, начиная размеренно двигаться.

— О да!

— Я люблю тебя, Ханна!

— Я хочу всегда быть с тобой, Невилл!

***

Почему-то супруги Лонгботтомы никогда не отвечали на вопрос: «А как вы признались друг другу в любви?»..


End file.
